


Uzumaki Family Thanksgiving

by PuyoLover39



Series: MitsuBoru Holidays [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Mitsuki doesn't know what Thanksgiving is and doesn't have anyone to celebrate with, Boruto forces him to come home with him and celebrate with his family, claiming that Mitsuki is his family too. But his words may get him more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: MitsuBoru Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Uzumaki Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written on Sunday night after watching the latest episode and getting major MitsuBoru feels. It was all written in one shot and not edited or proofread at all. So if there are grammar mistakes or anyone seems OOC, I'm sorry for that and I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

Thursday, November 26th, Thanksgiving day. A holiday where family comes together to sit around the table and give thanks for all they have and eat a meal together. While not celebrated by all around the world, to those who do celebrate it, it is a big day. 

It just so happens that the Hidden Leaf Village had become one of those places that did celebrate the holiday. It was something Naruto instituted when he became Hokage. He said it was to show how much they had advanced and how grateful they were to have the things they did, but also to force those who had worked so hard to create that advancement to take a day off to be with their family. 

Everyone had the day off, even the Hokage himself, much to the delight of his wife and daughter and secretly his son. Yes, everyone in the Village had a place to be with the people closest to them, all but one boy who didn't have any family in the Village because his only family was elsewhere, that boy was the son of the legendary Sanin Orochimaru. 

Since the boy jad no family and was not aware of the holiday to begin with, when his two teammates called it a day earlier than they would usually from their training sessions, Mitsuki was understandably confused. 

"Huh? What do you mean? It's Thanksgiving Mitsuki, of course we aren't going to stay out here all night. I have to get home and help my mama finish up dinner, papa sent us a messenger hawk saying he would join us this year, so everything has to be perfect. Bye guys! I'll see you Saturday at the same time."

The blond casually raised a hand in a wave as the ravenette took off in a sprint, leaving behind her two teammates. 

"Yeah, I should probably be getting home soon too. Mom and Hima have been working on dinner all day, since it's one of the few days my old man gets off. So it'll look really uncool if he's there on time and I'm the one who's late." Spoke the blond, as he stretched his arms over his head and turned to face the other boy. 

The golden eyed male only tilted his head quizzically, clearly confused about something he had just been told.

"But Boruto, what is so special about today? Do your mother and sister not always work together to prepare dinner? Why would Lord Seventh get off today over any other day just eat with you?"

The blond quirked an eyebrow, smiling as he tilted his head as well. 

"What? Are you serious? Sarada said it earlier didn't she? It's Thanksgiving Mitsuki."

Upon not seeing any recognition or signs of understanding from the slightly taller boy, the smile dropped off the whispered lad's face.

"You know, Thanksgiving? The day where your whole family gets together and has dinner together to show gratitude for all the things and people we have in our lives? That Thanksgiving? Have you...never celebrated Thanksgiving before?"

Mitsuki shook his head, gazing at his sun with a look of curiosity and confusion. While Boruto only stared back with shock and discomfort. For a moment, both boys were silent, a tense air settling around the blue eyed boy as he thought.

"You're alone back at your place, aren't you?"

"That's not true, I have Mikazuki."

"No. I mean, your family isn't going to celebrate with you, are they? Because they live outside of the Village."

The boy nodded innocently, it didn't seem like that fact bothered him, as if he were used to it, but it  _ did  _ bother Boruto. The Hokage's son clenched his fists, even if it clearly didn't upset Mitsuki that there was nobody at home waiting for him other than his cat, it didn't sit right with Boruto.

He himself knew how painful it could be to not have someone there for you when others did. 

So, with a scowl of determination, he shot out a hand, snatched the other lad's wrist and started pulling the other along behind him. 

"Come on, you're coming with me. We're going back to my place."

"But, Boruto, is this not something you are supposed to do with your family? I would only be in the way."

"You most certainly would  _ not  _ be in the way! You've met my parents before and they both gave you their blessings, and Hima is always asking when I'm gonna bring you by again cause she liked you so much. You're practically part of the family already! So you should totally be there for big family events like this! Cone on, I promise my parents won't mind, and big sis Hanabi and gramps will probably love you too, they usually swing by later in the night for desserts after they've had dinner at the main house."

Sometime during his hurried defense for why the other should not be ostracized, the boy in question went completely still and stopped running along altogether. Feeling the other boy freeze up, Boruto turned to ask what was the hold up, only to flinch at the look on the other's face.

"M-Mitsuki?" 

It was akin to the strange look he had gotten during the Chuunin exams, that look like he had only just realized something big. Mitsuki, the normally poker faced and hard to decipher ninja, was stunned and it showed. He had been accepted into a family that he didn't even know he had been auditioning to be a part of? Was something like that really possible? And so easily done to boot?

"Mitsuki? A-Are you okay? What? Did I say something weird? Ah! If you're worried about my grandpa, don't! Remember, he may seem all stern and everything, but around us he is just a big old pushover! And he knows how important you are to me, so it's not like he'll do anything-" 

"I am... a part of your family?"

Surprised, the blond blinked a few times, trying to determine how to respond. 

"Huh? Well, yeah, I mean, how could you not be? The amount of times you've saved my life, you could probably ask my parents for my hand in marriage right now and they'd give it to you. They love you man, and they both know how hard it can be to be a kid living on your own." 

"I see. Very well then, I would be honored to spend the night with you my sun."

All of a sudden, he sent the blond a soft smile, surprising the lad and causing him to sprout a large beaming grin of his own.

"A-Awesome! I mean, c-cool, yeah, so let's get going already. Mom and Hima always make way too much food, so there'll be plenty for you to eat too. I mean, if you want to, you don't have to eat if you're not hungry. I'd be happy just to have you there. So come on already, or are you gonna make me drag you again?"

"Of course not, I would never wish to weigh you down Boruto."

With that, the two boys sped off, side by side, racing toward the large house of the 7th Hokage. Both giving off carefree smiles as they made their way home. It didn't take them long to reach the front door and head inside, pulling off their shoes as the blond called in to his relatives. 

"I'm home! And I brought company!"

Within seconds, small, hurried footsteps could be heard pounding toward the entrance way, and soon enough a young girl flung herself at her older brother who swiftly caught her in his arms.

"Big brother welcome back! Oh! And you brought Mitsuki!"

The black clad youth smiled fondly as he rubbed her head for a moment before gently pushing her off himself and flashing a toothy grin at the other boy.

"Yeah, we were out training together and I remembered how much you'd been pestering me to bring him by again, so I asked him to come back with me. Do you mind taking him to the washroom to wash up for dinner? I've gotta let mom know that I'm home."

"Sure thing! Leave it to me! Come on Mitsuki, this way, this way!" She cheered as she reached out and grabbed one of his larger hands with both of her smaller ones, pulling him down the hall and beaming the whole way.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Boruto slipped into the kitchen and found his mother finishing up a few side dishes while his father carried the items that were already done to the table.

"Oh, hey Boruto, welcome back! Your mom said you went out to train with your team hours ago, I was starting to worry I'd need to go get you. Where have you been?"

The younger male turned a petulant glare toward the other as he answered.

"Like you said, I've been training. Listen, I brought Mitsuki back with me, and I know I should have asked first, but I didn't have a choice. If I didn't convince him that you guys wouldn't mind and get him to come home with me, then he would have gone home by himself, and I just couldn't let him do that! It's not right for someone to be alone, especially on days like this! Especially when there are people they can be with! Just because his family doesn't live in the Village, doesn't mean he should have to be alone for the holidays! Plus! This is his very first time celebrating it! So if you wanna punish me or whatever, fine, but let him stay, okay? You can take away my games or whatever later, just, please don't take it out on him."

The two parents were both silent for what felt like an eternity, then they turned to each other and smiled before turning back to their son. Suddenly, Hinata padded over to her son and wrapped him in a light hug, while Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up. 

"M-Mom! Cut it out! This is so uncool! Mitsuki could walk in here any minute and see this! You're gonna embarrass me in front of my friend!" Cried the child, as he frantically pushed against his mother until she stepped back and wiped a finger under her eye. 

"I'm sorry Boruto, I just couldn't help it, I'm so proud of you!"

"H-Huh?!"

"She's right Boruto, we're both proud of you."

"B-but why?"

"Because you were being so selfless, and looking out for your friend. You decided that even if you got in trouble, it would be worth it as long as your friend was taken care of. Which, for the record, it would be nice to have some warning or if you asked before inviting a friend over, especially on holidays meant for family, but I can't fault you for that. After all, I would have done the same thing at your age."

"S-So it's really okay?"

"Of course! After all, friends can be family too, and everyone in this Village is like family to me. It wouldn't be right for me to send him away, you're right, people shouldn't have to be alone when there are people around who care about them, especially on special days like this!"

"That's right! And Mitsuki fits in so well with our family anyway, after all Himawari loves him, and we all know how important he is to you."

The boy blushed, crossing his arms as his lips formed a pout. 

"R-Right, well, good. I'm glad we're on the same page then."

As if on cue, Himawari burst into the room, still dragging Mitsuki behind her. The boy smiled and bowed to the adults, thanking them for having him, only for the two to tell him to think nothing of it and thanking him in turn for taking care of their son. The boy only smiled back.

"Of course, think nothing of it, he is my sun as well after all."

Naruto gave an awkward chuckle, while Hinata's smile stiffened, neither of them truly knew what to think whenever the two boys talked about being each other's sun or moon. The immediate thought was that it was like Sasuke and Naruto himself, but that couldn't be right, they were both still alive after all.

Boruto was the first to move, due to him being used to Mitsuki and his weirdness by now. He led the other lad to the chair at the table next to his and began chattering over the taller boy's shoulder about all the dishes and which ones were his favorites. 

The two parents smiled and made their way over with the last of the food, placing it on the table as everyone took their seats and reached out to hold hands. Mitsuki seemed a bit lost, but quickly grasped the hand offered to him by Boruto and stretched his other arm out to reach Himawari on the other side of the table.

Naruto, at the head of the table then spoke, he gave a small speech giving thanks for his family and job and Village, before he looked to his left and Hinata began to list what she was thankful for, then it went to Himawari, then they all looked to Mitsuki.

"Go ahead Mitsuki, just say something that you're glad you have, ya know? Something you're grateful for."

"Something I'm grateful for? It can be anything?"

"Yeah. Just say something."

"Very well then, I am grateful to be able to be by my sun's side everyday, where I can watch him and protect him always. I am grateful to be allowed to stay in this Village so that I can be with my sun, and I am grateful to be welcomed into this family with my sun."

He finished with a sweet and genuine smile, one that made the boy holding his hand sweat and look away nervously.

"Geez, couldn't you have said something that  _ wasn't  _ revolving around me in some way?"

"But Boruto, those are the things that I am currently most grateful for. And you said I could say anything."

The youth whined in protest about how embarrassing the pale boy was, and practically begged him to stop. 

"My apologies, but I am confused, Boruto. Why is it embarrassing for me to confess my gratitude for being able to be by your side?"

"Because! It makes it sound like we're dating or something! It's just not something people say about each other, especially to other people! Especially not between two guys!"

Mitsuki looked down at his lap, his mouth pulled into a straight, flat line. While he thought in silence, Boruto decided to go ahead and say that he was thankful for his friends and family and his video games. Then Naruto finished things off by asking to be watched over and his hopes for things to continue to be so fortuitous in the future. 

Just as they were about to release each other's hands, Mitsuki squeezed Boruto's to draw his attention. He had a conflicted look on his face as he spoke.

"I am sorry Boruto, but I am still lost, why is it not appropriate for me to tell you how happy and thankful I am to be at your side? You could spend your time with anyone, and yet you choose to spend it with me, you allow me to stay by your side and even invite me into you home. Why is it bad to express what that means to me?"

With a gentle smile, Hinata cut in.

"Mitsuki, it isn't wrong to tell someone what they mean to you, and it certainly isn't wrong to thank someone for being kind to you. But what Boruto is trying to say is that the way you do it makes it seem less...platonic. It embarrasses him because you come across like you are confessing your love to him rather than expressing your gratitude."

"Yeah, and in front of my mom and my old man too. Its super embarrassing man. But it's fine, I know that it's just how you are. I know you don't mean anything by it."

After a moment of silence, Mitsuki spoke another question.

"But you said earlier that I could ask your parents for your hand and they would give it to me. I hardly think they would care if my gratitude seemed to be romantic in nature."

Bright red and fuming, Boruto threw down the hands holding his and raced out of the room, crying something about the restroom as he left in a flurry. 

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata covered her mouth in surprise and embarrassment, meanwhile Himawari just glanced between them all in confusion.

"Yikes, he said that huh? I'm starting to wonder if it isn't something else that's got him so upset."

"What do you mean Lord 7th?"

"Ah nothing, just, he says he's embarrassed by what you say, but then he says stuff like that? It makes me think he isn't really upset about the things you say, just what you mean by them and don't mean by them."

"Hm?" The boy tilted his head in confusion, not entirely sure he understood what the Hokage meant, and became even more confused when Hinata whispered accusingly at Naruto not to interfere in Boruto's relationships. Which drew a sheepish apology from the man.

Not long afterwards, Boruto silently returned and the meal began, Himawari chattering excitedly at Mitsuki who sat patiently and smiled the whole time. Eventually, Boruto joined in as well and the three children spoke back and forth in a lively manner.

An hour later, when dinner was finished and dessert was underway, the doorbell rang and Hinata excused herself to get it, returning shortly after with an old man who rushed over to hug and kiss his grandchildren and a slightly younger woman who bowed to the Hokage and chatted with the older woman.

Eventually, they recognized the presence of the other boy and introduced themselves, even though Mitsuki already knew who they were. 

The night went on just fine, with the family chatting and even busting out some games later on, yes it was certainly a fun and eventful night. But all nights must end at some point, the men drank and fell asleep on the couch, while the two women sighed fondly at them. 

After Hinata tucked her husband in, it was decided that she and Hanabi would take their father home to the main estate, one on each side supporting him, while Boruto would put Himawari to bed and then do the dishes. Mitsuki immediately offered to help him and the woman thanked them both as she left. 

It took Boruto 10 minutes to get the pouty and sleepy girl to bed, as she did not want to go to sleep when Mitsuki was still here, as she had only been able to paint his nails and hadn't gotten to do his makeup yet. But with a promise that he would spend the night and allow her to do it in the morning, she relented and allowed her brother to carry her up the stairs as she waved goodnight to their guest over the blond's back. 

Soon after that, they were all alone, one scrubbing dishes while the other used a rag to dry them in silence. 

"I'm sorry I blew up earlier and took off like that at dinner, that was pretty uncool of me. Mom is always telling me that I need to be a better host." 

"There is no need to apologize, when you left, your father told me why you were so upset. I apologize if my words can be confusing for you, or if the meaning does not seem to match what I am saying. But you truly are the most important thing in the world to me."

With a sigh, the blond placed the plate he was working on back in the sink and turned the water off before turning to face him.

"See, right there, that's what embarrasses me, cause it makes it sound like you're in love with me or something, but I know you don't mean it that way, you just mean that in a friend way."

"Does it need to have a connotation to it? I believe it means what I said, out of everything and everyone in the world, you are the only thing that truly matters to me. I do not care how you choose to take that information, if you see it to mean that I have romantic intentions toward you, or purely platonic feelings, it makes no difference to me. All that matters is that you know how important you are."

Boruto bit his lip and hung his head, hands finding their way to his hips as he looked to the wooden floorboards beneath them. 

"I know, I knew you would say something like that. But what if I said it matters to me what you mean by that? What if I said, I was upset because I wanted you to mean it in a certain way, but I know you don't mean it in that way and that's what upsets me?"

The snake child blinked owlishly, head tilting to the side.

"Boruto? I must admit, you continue to surprise me everyday, your father hinted toward something like this earlier, but I wasn't sure if I was just misunderstanding him or not. I am honestly still unsure if I am misunderstanding things right now or not."

"Then let me make it clear for you. This, is how I feel."

With no further words, the shorter boy leaned forward and softly pressed his tan lips to the pale white ones before him. The kiss was light and hesitant, only lasting 3 seconds in total before he leaned back with a heavy blush coating his cheeks, eyes averted as he spoke.

"So, how do you mean it when you say I'm the most important thing in the world to you? And please be honest, don't tell me what you think I wanna hear, tell me the truth. I'm a man, I can handle it."

The other boy lifted a sleeve to cover his mouth that had fallen open in shock, his fingers placed delicately on his lips in wonder, as if the act of kissing had never even crossed his mind as a possibility of the human body.

Finally, after a minute, he smiled and chuckled.

"I see, this is a rather unexpected development. I had never even thought something like this could be possible, nor did I dare to think it  _ would  _ happen. However, I believe I am happy with these results."

The shorter boy's face lit up as his hopeful blue eyes met the golden ones in front of him.

"So you like me too?!"

Mitsuki nodded happily, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, of course I do. I am happy to be by your side in any way you will have me my sun, even if this comes as a surprise to me, that does not mean it is an unwelcome one. I would die for you if the need ever arose, I think I can handle dating you."

Boruto chuckled as he grasped the sleeve obscuring his new turned lover's face and brought it down between them.

"Good, then I guess that means you won't have a problem with sharing my bed with me tonight."

"Of course not, I share my bed with a picture of you every night, it will be an interesting change to do so with the real thing."

Boruto's face suddenly took on a sickly look to it, as he frowned severely at the taller male.

"That's seriously creepy, those are the kinds of things you keep to yourself and don't tell other people. If you weren't my boyfriend right now, I'd seriously be considering kicking you out of my house."

Mitsuki only gave a closed eyed smile in return. So, with a sigh, Boruto simply decided that the rest of the dishes could wait until morning and took his boyfriend up to his room to spend the night. 

When Hinata got back, she woke her husband and the two went upstairs together to check on their kids before heading to bed themselves. Neither one was surprised by the fact that Mitsuki stayed the night, but they were surprised to find him cuddling with their son in his bed, both boys smiling in their sleep. 

Naruto only shook his head with a fond smile while Hinata giggled and shut the door softly, admittedly, she was just happy to see that the two made up. She had been worried since Boruto tended to hold a grudge and refuse to say what he was really feeling, at least not to any of them. But it seemed like that wasn't the case with Mitsuki.

And so, that was how the Uzumaki family spent their Thanksgiving, and how the family grew by one more.

**THE END**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys still want me to write more for them since I finished my AU series for Dragon Ball and I am free to start new things.


End file.
